The Story of My Life (With Natsu)
by Zpoink7
Summary: In this story Natsu and Lucy figure out they have a romantic connection and(with Happy) they figure out the main secret of what is hiding around the guild as Grey seems different than usual. As for Erza ...
1. Fire to Butterflies Ch1

Lucy had just woken up from what had seemed like a power nap but with a dream about the whole guild. In the mysterious dream Natsu and Grey were fighting over Erza while Jellal was standing in the background knowing that no matter what happened he knew Erza would always be his. Lucy had no interest in the conversation at all and stopped by to say Hey to Mira. Lucy was always quite jealous of Mira not because of how pretty and good looking she was but because she had the kindest heart anyone else could've imagined. She woke up from the dream thinking nothing about it because of how boring it was.

Lucy was hanging out at her apartment admiring her keys thinking about how all of the keys had their own personality, especially Taurus . Lucy thought to herself, _wow he needs to get a girlfriend . . . pervert! _She continued along her average day getting dress then heading out to the guild to go and see Natsu and Grey, and possibly Erza. As she was walking along the pathway almost there and heading up the stairs, she saw Mira holding the newest edition of Sorcerer Weekly and on the very front cover she did not only see Erza in her full Knights armor holding two finely sharpened blades in her hand, but her hugging . . . Natsu? Apparently according to the article

"_Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia have became our newest power couple! with the two unstoppable duo together nothing is impossible!" _

Lucy screamed " Wait WHAT? Natsu and i are definitely NOT a couple more or less a power couple. how could they! why would they think such a thing ! i cant believe it at all!" Erza had told her to calm down and instead focus on the picture of her and how she looked in the picture instead of that picture of them she called a " happy mistake" of course by these words she picked it only happened to make it worse. She continued on with her rant and said " I can't even begin to think of the person who did this!" at that exact moment Happy flew in with not a care in the world. Happy said with a sudden outburst of energy " Hey guys anyone have some spare fish? Im super duper hungry and Natsu forgot to give me breakfast!" Mira had first began to say "No problem Happy we can go to the bar and get some spare fish for you, dont worry ill get it on my tab.

As the blue exceed and Mira walked there Mira first asked " Ummm . . . . you came here alone didnt you ? " Happy eagerly replied " Yeah! he was under the weather so he stayed home." Mira was so shocked to hear that Natsu was under the weather and calmly asked the furry cat " Do you know what is wrong with him ?" Happy again replied " I have no idea, i wish i could help him too!" they continued to walk along the path and Happy sat down at the bar while Mira went behind the counter and found 3 raw fish that was served to him on a large platter and stuffed his face with the fish until there was nothing there but bones and half the scales and skin left.

Happy then shoved the semi-empty plate toward Mira and said "Thanks! I owe you one" and then flew aways away from the guild and went away to be with Natsu and as he flew away he heard Lucy shout as loud as she could "WAIT UP!" then Happy stopped turned around and waited for Lucy to catch up with him. " So why do you want to come with me" the flying exceed asked. " I wanted to come because I want to see if he is up for another job, i kind of need to pay my rent this by next week." Happy urgently said " I don't think he will be up for anything for a while,he is kind of under the weather." he said as they kept walking. " Well then i just want to visit and see how he is doing then." Lucy walked and Happy flew for 45 minutes and then finally made it to his house in the deep forest. Lucy was the first one to knock on the door where as Happy just opened the door and flew in. " Heya Natsu ! Are you feeling better ?" Happy asked this multiple times before he could hear him. " Yeah,kind of . . . " as he tried to drift off again "Guess what Natsu ? I brought Lucy with me!"

Lucy completely forgot where she was for a second and then replied " Oh, hi i just wanted to see how you were feeling! Did you happen to see the new edition of sorcerer weekly?" she asked as quickly as she could because she knew that was the real reason she came here in the first place Natsu began to speak " Hey! you are just the person I was looking for i need to talk to you,Happy could you please leave for a second?" Happy said" Sure . . . just leave the middle exceed out then, and walked away super slowly. " What do you need to tell me that is really important?" she asked Natsu then began his speech " Lucy, that picture of us hugging in the magazine is what i sent them, I am the one that sent the picture because i knew we are unstoppable whenever we do assignments together I hope you arent too upset with me Luce."

Lucys' face was shocked and almost could talk her mouth was frozen. she then thawed her jaw and began to speak up " I didnt mind the picture, at least we got recognized, but is that what you had to tell me ?" Natsu's voice then got quiet "I had a belly full of fire yesterday and then today my stomach felt like there was butterflies instead, because Lucy we have been friends for a while now and i have the courage to say "I love you"

_So when he was at home he wasn't sick_ Lucy thought, _he had a case of The Lovebug. _


	2. The Scene Ch2

The Scene

Chapter 2

Lucy's P.O.V.

Everything had been different after those 3 little words even Grey! He seemed more proud than normal like he had just killed someone and enjoyed it ? I wonder what would happen if he even asks me out! What would I say? how could i possibly even talk to him after that ? She had so many feelings about what he asked her that she wrote it all down to contain all her feelings/

" Ummm,

my heart won't stop beating rapidly! Natsu had finally had the courage to say i love you. I'm thinking about going back to his house and asking him out on a proper date but im afraid it will change our whole relationship forever. Also, I don't know if Grey has changed or if its just me. Anyways, my diabolical (yet sweet) plan will commence soon!"

She finished up writing in her journal and instead continued and sat in her bed thinking about what Natsu must be thinking right now! and fell asleep looking at what seemed to be a Sorcerer Weekly magazine.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I DID IT! He yelled out to the world, which he knew wasn't even listening to him. "Now what's my next plan of action?" He thought in his mind about what he would say to her next. He couldn't come up with anything ! Not even a simple (yet clever) pick up line, so as usual he asked Happy. Happy didn't say anything for a while and then finally said

" How about this ' if you were a FISH i'd reel you in first!''

Natsu finally gave up with saying anything to him so just walked away with a saddened look on his face, as if he was never going to be able to show his face again. Happy came walking in with the biggest smile on his face ever saying

" I found THE PERFECT thing for you to say to Lucy!"and continued on with all of his chattering.

" My fire is red

Happy's fish is blue

i will love you

as far as the blue"

Natsu gave him a face in which he wasn't sure whether he was crazy or if he was crazy enough to use it!

Natsu knocked on her door with flowers held in his hand. " Im sorry i said that i wasn't thinking before i acted." Lucy then replied " Thats ok . .. . " and then stopped speaking. Natsu then recited the poem that happy wrote.

"My fire is red

Happy's fish is blue

i will love you

. . ."

And at that very moment in the middle of reciting the poem Lucy kissed him. Natsu was so surprised he didnt even know what to say except kiss back. They kissed for so long that Lucy fell onto the bed and kissed even more for about 5 minutes until Natsu tried to unhook her bra. Lucy then hit reality and pushed away. She was not ready for that at all, so she asked him to leave. Natsu obeyed with what she had said and as he exited he whispered "I love you." Although he couldn't stop thinking about how good her lipstick tasted . .. almost like strawberry.

Lucy's P.O.V.

As soon as he leaves she continues to write in her journal.

"I can't believe it! he actually kissed me! the only problem is he tried to unhook my bra. the thing is besides the fact that it unhooks in the front not the back, but that im way too scared for that type of commitment , i know it sounds stupid and very immature but its the truth. I just wish he could finally realize that i care about our relationship. I'm not just going to be pushed around, we have to make some rules!

Rules:

1. No more than kissing until the second date

2. must consent to any physical event that will take place

3. will love the other person for as long as they live 3

The only problem is,i wonder if he will actually follow any of these at all! OMG what will everyone at fairytail think once they know ? WAIT! I just thought about this, . . . .since he never asked me out we're not dating yet are we ? we haven't even gone on our first date , or A date! I have so many questions running through my head , maybe i just need to sleep on it more!

Natsu's P.O.V.

Natsu immediately started walking home and away from Lucy's room he knew he was obviously not thinking and got himself into a mess, but he completely ignored it and instead walked away uncontrollably smiling with what he had just experienced. He finally made it home but by the time he made it home it became pitch dark with only the moonlight guiding him. Happy greeted him at the door with a chuckle and a high pitched voice. .

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo. did you happen to bring me a fish on the way back ?"

Natsu immediately replied "No better!"

Happy was really confused by this thought because he didn't know anything was possibly better than fish! then instead of speaking gave him a confused look.

" What on earth do you mean ? Oh wait i know , you brought me back chicken or possibly shrimp?"

Natsu knew automatically what to say " No my fuzzy friend i got a long kiss from Lucy ! isnt that better than anything?"

Happy just looked at him and gave him the longest facepalm he had ever seen. then replied " SO the moral of the story is that you didn't bring me back anything!

"yeah, i guess that was the point for you. Don't you care that i got a kiss from Lucy! I mean if anything,that is something to remember forever!" he replied

Happy then decided he wasn't getting any other message so then said " You LOOOOOOOOOOOO VVVVVV EEEEEEEEEEEE her !"

Natsu started blushing so much he decided it would just be better to sit in his room and be alone until he found a note on his bedside with no name.


	3. Center of Attention Ch 3

Center Of Attention Ch 3

After all that had happened, Lucy decided to go and face the Guild again. Lucy knew if no one had said anything that it would be completely normal but as it would turn out no one was focused on her but on Grey instead.

"Grey seemed to be the main focus of everyone today" said Lucy.

Mira automatically replied to her "everyone in town has been worried sick about him because hes been so quiet and every time he tries to speak he freezes up."

Lucy responded " I'm going to ask him and figure out what it is so he won't feel bad or ashamed about it"

Lucy headed towards Grey walking abnormally towards him and spoke up " Hey Grey what are you up to ?"

Grey was not very polite and was very eager to have her leave so replied " Nothing im not in the mood!"

She obviously knew that from the beginning and replied softly with a whisper voice "Can you just tell me what's wrong ?"

Grey was shocked by the answer Lucy had just given him, he thought she would be gone by now. " just go away!" he shouted so loud that almost everyone in the guild just turned their head and watched as him, as if a battle was going to start.

"No, im NOT just going to leave until you tell me what's wrong!" Lucy screamed right back at him.

Grey was so furious but calmed himself down to just reply softly to what she had said. "Ok, fine I …"

"NO, not again!" cried Mira as she spilled the drink she was handing to Cana. The only problem was that it wasn't a regular drink, it was an extra, extra large drink. Lucy ran over to Mira as quickly as possible when Mira slipped on the red drink all over the floor and fell loud with a huge crash sound.

"What was that sound?" Lucy asked as she was trying to help Mira get back up.

"Possibly this!" Mira said as she was being brave and pulled out an abnormally large piece of glass from the back of her thigh.

Cana automatically in response said "I'm sorry, this is all my fault I didn't know ordering a strawberry martini could hurt. Damn it! i should have just stuck to a beer, it was my gut feeling anyways.(No pun intended)"

Mira tried to stand up but then fell to her knees again. She knew it was going to be pointless to try again. Lucy and Cana then held her by her arms and legs, carrying her to the nearest bench she could lay down on.

"Thanks everyone"Mira said politely

" I didn't really do much,i kind of panicked" Lucy hesitated.

"And its all my fault anyways!" Cana yelled.

Then without anyone noticing, Mira fell asleep. While she was sleeping Makarov patched up her wound and took out all of the tiny pieces of glass. Elfman came in and saw Mira and sat next to her for hours after he got back from his quest.

Lucy then approached Grey after finishing up with Mira stating " you were saying . . . ."

Grey was shocked she was still interested in what he had to say. " So, you're all done taking care of Mira , aren't you ?"

Lucy continued on a semi short rant which Grey was sure wasn't going to end. " Yes I am she will be fine, Makarov was taking care of her. But i want to hear what you have to say because if you can tell me what it is then i promise i will keep your secret safe! i promise! PLEASE! im tired of waiting for an answer."

Grey spoke up " No what's done is done, . . . and to think I was almost going to tell you my secret! all I ask is that you treat me how you normally would ? Ok ?"

Lucy replied in a whisper tone "yes"

Grey said " Ok, then i'm done with this conversation." Then he walked away from the table and left. Lucy on the other hand wanted to figure out what he could possibly be hiding from the guild. Lucy had known he wasn't just going to tell her so she needed a way to figure out what it is , with a plan.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Natsu tried to read the letter but it was covered in smudges not from the ink but from a kiss stain Lucy had left on the the card it stated

" Natsu, I really do love you but i want to take it slow ok? Im going to go to the Cafe at around 3:00p.m. so if you would like to meet me there I would . . .. " then the stains on the card made it impossible to read.

Natsu started blushing as soon as he saw the lipstick mark and decided to meet her there, the only problem was it was only 11 so he went off to try to distract himself with other things he could do.

One Hour Later

Mira woke up from her nap on the uncomfortable bench and looked around and no one was to be seen. Then she looked down and not only saw a small puddle of blood, but her thigh all bandaged in an ugly unflattering brown color, which did not match her skin complexion, she thought in her head." Why don't i remember how i got this ?" she said out loud hoping someone would respond to what she had just said.

Mira gave up trying and went to find a place somewhere in the guild where it was peace and only problem is no one would know where she would she stayed there quietly sitting upright on the bench waiting for someone to come when Elfman came back.

"I just went to get something to eat, i was going to come back!" He said

"Ok . . ." Mira said feeling like she was going to faint hold her hand up to her forehead

"Lets take you home" Elfman said and carried her away.

On the other hand,Natsu was so tired that he decided before he goes to meet Lucy he should take a quick nap . . . and so he did.


	4. Update

Update !

Hey Guys I have officially decided to quit writing the story for multiple reasons, the whole point of writing stories isn't to compare, its to make people happy :D but as it is now a popularity contest, the other chapters of my story that are already written and were ready to be published will be deleted :/ sorry everyone who was supporting me !As for the other reasons I have decided to leave this anonymous, but I hope this doesn't cause any inconvenience Thanks!


End file.
